


Tinkerbull changing Tavros's diaper

by guyisart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Other, dark secrets, genitalia, poo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyisart/pseuds/guyisart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older work.</p><p>Thrill in the exploits of a troll's nether regions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinkerbull changing Tavros's diaper

Tavros was sitting around his room or some shit when suddenly, uH-OH,, he was about to make an oopsie.  
His stomach rumbled. He could feel gas spurting around and making inside farts.  
He pushed down on the arms of his wheelchair to lift himself up a bit and clenched just a little when it happened.  
A series of turds trundled out and coiled themselves around Tavros' bottom, waiting to be removed.  
Tavros pressed his wheelchair's buzzer and in flew his dutiful lusus, fresh diaper in hand.  
With surprising strength, Tinkerbull pulled his trousers to the floor, ripping them just slightly.  
He carefully unfastened Tavros' diaper.  
Tinkerbull tugged at the edges, exposing Tavros' genitalia.  
No one knew what Tavros' genitalia looked like. It was Tinkerbull's secret.  
Tinkerbull lifted him a bit with, again, his quite surprising strength. He pulled off the diaper and lovingly wiped his son's bottom.  
So changed, Tinkerbull left, and Tavros quickly went to check out pictures of hot steamy men or whatever da fuck Tavros does during the day.

TINKERBULL CHANGING TAVROS'S DIAPER PART I END  
PART II:

Tavros was busy checking out hot steamy men when he noticed Karkat and Terezi walking near his hive.  
Yep, there they were, having just left from hot, hot sexings or whatever the fuck trolls do during the day.  
Tavros rolled out of his room and left his hive to go greet his friends.  
"uHHH,,, hI GUYS," he said. Karkat told him to GO FUCK HIMSELF and Terezi rambled about how she W4NT3D TO H4V3 S3X W1TH V4R1OUS COLORFUL OBJ3CTS. Karkat didn't bring her enough satisfaction, you see.  
Tavros was hurt, and made a sad face as they went on their way to a mysterious destination. Probably with Vriska in it.  
Tavros turned his wheelchair around to head inside when suddenly a wild lusus appeared.  
Tavros used his magical animal communing powers but it didn't work. This lusus was a wild, crazy motherfucker. He had claws and such.  
Yep, that wild, crazy motherfucker menaced him. He walked closer. He reared back a clawed limb and made a tentative slash at his crotch.  
Exposing Tavros' genitalia.  
Suddenly that motherfucker wasn't so wild and crazy anymore. He put on his serious, stunned face.  
He stared into the crotch.  
Tavros' genitalia clicked and clacked.  
The motherfucker took his biggest limb, wound back like a baseball player, and crashed it into Tavros' wheelchair.  
Tavros lay sprawled on the ground in the wreckage of his chair. His genitalia clicked and clacked more rapidly.  
The motherfucker stepped a bit closer with his crazed curiosity face. A limb of Tavros' genitalia gripped him. The motherfucker howled.  
One of the genitalia's trunks gutted the motherfucker and began to consume an organ. The motherfucker screeched, and veins pumped out of his neck.  
Limbs of Tavros' genitalia snapped onto the motherfucker and began to eat him. It enjoyed his tasty, powerful muscles, tasty, strangely colored organs and crispy, crispy skin.  
Soon all that was left was motherfucking bones. Tavros pulled himself out of the wreckage. He propped himself up on his arms. He crawled at top (slow) speed into his hive, deeply shamed that someone might see his genitalia.

\--

Karkat and Terezi came jogging over the hill. They had heard the fighting and stuff. They saw Tavros' crumpled wheelchair and the huge motherfucker bones.  
Karkat picked up the wheelchair remains and they walked up to his hive. They poked inside the door.  
Karkat said HEY FUCKMUNCH, YOU FORGOT YOUR WHEELCHAIR and Terezi said nothing in his hive 4ROUS3D H3R. (Tavros would have shed a tear if he heard this.) They walked inside.  
Tavros was sprawled on the floor in his sort of "living room." His genitalia was now several times his size.  
It clicked and clacked, only much louder this time. It roared a bit.  
Karkat and Terezi turned to run away screaming. One mighty genitalia limb lashed out to crush the entrance to the hive.  
One somewhat thinner limb moved to wrap itself around Karkat. Another one grabbed Terezi. They moved back to wave next to the main trunks.  
The genitalia fucking ROARED. It was a real roar this time. So glorious.  
Karkat screamed, eyes bugged out, as the limbs holding them waved from side to side. Tavros whispered that, uH,,, hE NEEDED A DIAPER,  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Karkat said. Tavros said tHIS ALWAYS HAPPENS WHEN I, uHH, lOSE MY DIAPER,,  
Suddenly Nepeta jumped onto a windowsill. Nepeta had been stalking the motherfucker, and had come to :33 chide tavros for killing him. (Somehow.)  
Nepeta saw the genitalia. Nepeta made a horrified face.  
"nEPETA, uH, PUSH THE BUZZER" Tavros said. She stayed crouched on the windowsill. HIT THE BUTTON ON THE WHEELCHAIR YOU AUTISTIC FUCK screamed Karkat. She leaped through the waving trunks and limbs and landed near the wheelchair wreckage. She pushed the buzzer to summon Tinkerbull, but it was no use. The electronics were busted.  
A third limb swished out and grabbed Nepeta. It pulled her back to wave with the other two, still making the face.  
Karkat squirmed in the tentacle. He struggled until his arm popped out. He reached up to kill himself when suddenly Equius appeared.  
"EQUIUS!" they shouted in their respective quirks.  
Rearing back to prepare himself, he leaped into the air and with one mighty blow severed the genitalia's center trunk.  
However, his legs had propelled him with too much strength, and he went sailing out of the opposite window.  
Tavros screamed as genitalia blood showered all over him. Everyone else screamed too, because it was a screaming sort of situation. Even the genitalia.  
Everyone was screaming when suddenly Tinkerbull appeared.  
He was carrying bags of groceries and smiling happily. He flew over and pulled a diaper out of nowhere. He went near Tavros' ass and slid it under him.  
He folded the diaper wings upwards and the genitalia shrunk to fit inside, dropping everyone. Tinkerbull tucked the diaper together snugly and flew away to stock the kitchen. Tavros smiled.  
Suddenly Tavros' ass exploded and poo spurted all over the place.

TINKERBULL CHANGING TAVROS'S DIAPER PART II END

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps this tale will be continued.... at one day.... inside a point in future time


End file.
